It is proposed to investigate a new approach to stopped-flow nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometry which has the potential of providing time-resolved NMR spectra on the msec time scale. The proposed technique requires precise computer control of stopped-flow experiments, systematically varying a delay between experiment initiation and NMR observation. Following this data acquisition phase, the resulting data matrix will be subjected to a new sorting procedure which will result in a series of time invariant spectra wherein a single data point is drawn from each of the systematically collected individual time domain data sets. Should the proposed research be successful, it will be possible in favorable cases to obtain NMR spectra of short-lived intermediate species involved in biomedically important chemical reactions with half-lives in the msec range (approximately 1,000 times shorter than previously feasible by stopped-flow NMR.